Hopeful love (Technological shipping Lulu Amour x Seto Kaiba)
by Precurelover101
Summary: This was a short thought of Lulu Amour thinking about Seto Kaiba and what it meant for her. Yu-Gi-Oh!/ Precure crossover. And Seto's thought for Lulu.
1. Lulu's thought for Seto

_"My love, I know. That were different... I'm an Android and your a human." Lulu thought as she remembered Seto Kaiba._

_"Hana, said. "It doesn't matter if I'm not a human or Android" the only matters that I love you..." She thought remembering the memory that he save her when she was Cure Amour._

_"I know you got surprised when you found out that I'm an Android... at first I thought you might be mad at me, but you accept it.." She thought as she remembered that he found out she was an Android._

_"We both have something in common... We're both very good at programming, and protect our love ones." She thought again as she remembered the time they were protecting Emiru and Mokuba._

_"Your perfect, my love..." The last thought came to her mind. Then she fell asleep._

* * *

**A/N: **This was a short thought of Lulu Amour thinking about Seto Kaiba. This took over after they went back to the world that she and her friends come from.


	2. Seto's thought for Lulu

_"Lulu, Emiru you made battle city ten times interesting... I'm glad Mokuba branch out and made a new friend..." He thought to himself, smiling softly, as he remembered the day he and Mokuba met 'em._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Kaiba and Mokuba walked along the streets with Mokuba carrying Seto's huge case of rare cards._

_"Now I will use Obelisk on a real opponent. Lets find Yugi."_

_No one messes with my little brother, Seto Kaiba said to himself. Especially not with an Egyptian god card in my deck. If my plan works the other two cards should be here in the city. Once I win them not even Yugi will be able to defeat me._

_Kaiba then got bumped into Lulu._

_"Hey watch where you are going! Hey I know you. Your Lulu Amour that newbie my employee called me about! Your the one with the unique deck."he shouted._

_She replied,"Well I thank you for letting me enter this tournament Seto. It means a lot to me."_

_The Kaiba brothers were in shock by Lulu addressing Kaiba as Seto. No one calls him that except for Mokuba. The two brothers helped Lulu off the ground._

_"Oh I forgot to introduce you. These are my friends, This is Hana, Harry and this is Hugtan. And oh, that's Hana's little sister, Kotori.", Twi said._

_Hana, Harry, and Kotori said,"It's nice to meet you."_

_Hugtan said "Hug~"_

_Emiru walked in front of Mokuba ._

_Emiru then said,"You must be Mokuba. Yugi and his friend told us a lot about you. By the way I'm Emiru Aisaki, it's nice to meet you." As she wink at him._

_Mokuba blushed "It's nice to meet you too, Emiru."_

_"Wait! You know Yugi Moto!", Seto said._

_Lulu said,"Yes we do. And by the way have you seen him and Saaya? We haven't seen them since this morning."_

_Mokuba then jumped in the conversation,"We are actually looking for him right now, Lulu."_

_Seto thought, Hm. Lulu has so many cards with powers I have never seen before. I need to make my deck unbeatable. _

_Just then Hana's pre heart began to ring "This might be Saaya..."_

_The others nodded while she puts it in voice call "Saaya, where you and Yugi?" She asked. "Well, were here in the park you don't need to worry about us. Will be fine I'll contact you if something bad happens, bye." As Hana disconnected the call, the others knew now we're are they at the park._

_"Well, were still going to go there, or what?" She asked them, they all nodded in agreement._

_"Come on let's go." Emiru said as she run._

_Then, Kotori then shouted "Hey! Emiru wait for us..." As they start to walk._

_* Flashback ended*_

* * *

_He remembered that she knew Charileet was person, she was dueling against._

* * *

_* Flashback*_

_"Can we stop with the talking and get on with this duel. It's your move let's see what you got Lulu, don't even let your father and the talent agency... Wait, did just said that out loud." The man said as he cover his mouth._

_"What was that all about big bro? Didn't Hana said he is stranger?" Mokuba asked his brother._

_"I don't know, Mokuba, but it is interesting the man is hooded maybe it's another one of their friends..." He told him._

_Papple sigh as she stood behind him "I knew this is bad idea, he should have listened..." She said as she hold her fan._

_"What do you mean, he didn't listen?" Kaiba asked her._

_She sigh before saying "You'll see..." As she flutter her fan._

_Wait, he just mention anything about the talent agency..., Lulu thought, I think I know who is this man... Charileet._

_"Charileet, if you still need hidden yourself it won't work..." She said in a sarcastic tone._

_Then Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba then said.._

_"Charileet?" They said in a confuse tone._

_(Sweat drops from the others, except for the three.)_

_The man reacted by putting his hands right in front him "No no no, why didn't you think that?!"_

_"Because you mention about the agency, and only Papple, Daigan, and Charileet are the only ones who lead the talent agency. So come on, Charileet take of your hood."_

_"Talent agency?" The three said in shock._

_The man took off the hood it was indeed Charileet._

_"Well, Papple has point I shouldn't have mention anything that would easily recognize me... So, surprised miss Lulu."_

_Lulu approach him._

_"I didn't even know your competing in the tournament, Charileet..."_

_He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly, "Well, I had this idea since before the tournament..."_

_Lulu nodded in confirmation, before saying._

_"I see..."_

_Hana , Emiru, Harry, Papple, and Daigan approach them._

_The three walk up to the spectators._

_Hana blurted out "You guys, this is Charileet. He's one of employees of the "Full ride tomorrow talent agency", He is also one of our friends."_

_The three shake his hand while saying "Hello"_

_"You girls, keep things interesting that's for sure..." Seto Kaiba said._

_*Flashback_ ended*

* * *

_He remembered the day he found out that she, Emiru, and Hana are Precures._

* * *

_Gelos and Dark Android, Hana laughed._

_"What's the matter, Precure? Were you hesitant to transform?"_

_"Precure?!" Yugi, Kaiba, and Mokuba shouted in confusion._

_Hana struggle as she look at Harry and Hugtan who nodded reminding her they have no choice to do it. "Hana, you girls have to go for it!" Harry shouted, she walked backwards slowly as she look at them. Then she turn to look at worried Emiru and Lulu, reminding them that they have no choice. At first, they hesitate to bring out their pre-hearts and future crystals, but interms they held out them._

_"Future Crystal!" They shouted as they inserted them to the pre-hearts. "Heart flash!" They shout as they wave it. A light surrounded them and reveal, Yell, Ma cherie, Amour appear in front of Yugi, Kaiba, Mokuba who where in shocked that their precures._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

_He remembered the day that Lulu told him that she's an_ _android..._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_"Seto, there is something I want to tell you..." Lulu whisper to him. Kaiba was confuse, he didn't even know what to say. She sigh "Seto, you see I am not a real person. I'm just some "mechanical doll". Papple use to call me that." Kaiba was surprise "What are you talking about, Lulu?! What do you mean your just some "mechanical doll". I just don't get it." Lulu's eyes are starting to fill with tears "Seto, I'm... I'm... I'm an android. I'm so sorry..." She turn to leave, when all a sudden. He grab her by the arm and pull her close to himself. She blushed, as Kaiba put his arm around her and kiss her. They both melt in the kiss, then they seperated. She blushed even brighter. "I don't care if your an android. The only matters is that I love you. I love you, Lulu." He smiled, very softly as he embrace her. Lulu didn't even know what to say "I... I love you too, Seto." _

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

_He remembered, that Lulu used to be evil..._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_After the duel a shot hit them. Everyone knew who did that shot, it was Lulu, but it was the "Criasu's Lulu Amour". "Lulu, what do you think your doing?!" Hana and Kaiba shouted together, but Lulu started walking towards them. As she held out her arm that has blaster attach to it, and it fire to the others again. Hana, Saaya, and Homare held out their pre-hearts. A light surrounded them as they transform into Yell, Ange, and Etoile. Kaiba and Yami Yugi approach the three cures "Yell, bring Lulu back to us..." He said as he put his arm on Yell's shoulder. "You girls, can do it we all believe in you girls." Emiru went over to them "They both have point bring Lulu back to us..." "But Emiru, if Lulu is turn against us and there will be no Cure Ma cherie..." Yell knelt down at her. She put her hand on her shoulder "You can fight without me. Now, go for it girls!" She nodded and turn to face the young android girl._

(A/N: Sorry I have to skip this part)

_Everyone and the other cures run towards Yell "Yell..." Ange said as she and Yami help her up. Then everyone turn to the direction of where Lulu and Hugtan were. "Hugtan!" They all shouted in shocked. Hugtan pat her head, she turn to look at the young baby. Her memories came back, and tears are starting fill her eyes. She starts to cry, everyone sigh in relief that she is alright. They all walk towards her, everyone circle around her. The other cures hug her, they were happy that she is back to normal. Kaiba approach them as they the girls got away from her. He knelt down and embrace her. Lulu blushed, at first she was shock and confuse, but hugged back slowly. Tears filled her eyes again "I'm sorry, Seto." Kaiba hug her even tighter "It's okay, Lulu. I know you didn't mean it." . The others were in shock except for Mokuba, Emiru, and the former employees of the Criasu corporation who just smile._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

_He knows that she and Emiru can play guitar..._

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Emiru insert her future crystal to the Mirai Pad. "Mirai Pad. Open." She said as a light shine towards her. "Working, switch on." Everyone were amaze seeing them in a different outfits. "Wow, Emiru looks so cute." Mokuba said making her blush. Kaiba look at Lulu in amazement "Lulu, looks beautiful in that outfit." He thought. Papple and Charileet gave them their guitars. "Ready?" Emiru asked as she turn to look at her. Lulu nodded "Yeah". The other cures bringout their heart-shape tambourines. The two girls start to sing._

_Love & peace music on!_

_Love & joy let's sing a song!_

_Love・love・love・love are you ready to go!  
Let us deliver it straight to you  
Be careful, you could get burnt from this heat  
We'll raise the tension_

_Justice is cute?  
With that definition  
Who even decided that?  
No no thank you_

_Love doesn't come in one form,  
That's right, surely for me anyways_

_This love is overflowing  
So let's draw our future  
Along with our precious dreams  
Engrave these lovable memories into sound  
And strum it forever  
Singing × together!_

_Love & peace hey! Light up  
Love & love say! With me!  
Love & peace music on!  
Love & joy let's sing a song!_

_Everyone clap their hands in joy and in amazement except for Kaiba, who look at Lulu in amazement. "Amazing, Lulu can actually play a guitar." He thought_

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

_"Lulu, I'm glad that I met you. And I promise to your dad that I will protect you." He thought while he was driving his jet. Mokuba smile, Kaiba turn to look at his brother instead of growling in anger he just smile._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy it.**


End file.
